A Night Of Decisions
by Athenea-Eris
Summary: Dos heroínas se enfrentaran a la encrucijada de sus vidas cuando los hombres que aman están comprometidos con otras mujeres. ¿Pelearan por el amor o buscaran un sustituto? Hermione Granger necesita a Draco y Ginny a su "chico que sobrevivió" pero: ¿Cual camino elegirá cada una?


_No soy la gran JKR, tampoco soy dueña de Harry Potter ni de ninguno de los personajes de esta pequeña historia, como me hubiera gustado que fuera en realidad el final… _

_También, advierto el carácter sexual de esta historia, contiene escenas de: fantasías calientes, sexo oral y sexo violento…_

_Esta historia está dedicada a **Greengrass**, gracias por todo…_

_Basada, ese capítulo, en la canción **"You & I" de Lady Gaga.**_

* * *

**A night of decisions**

**Chapter 01: La noche de Hermione**

* * *

El avión aterrizo sobre la pista esa fría mañana de veinticuatro de diciembre, la previa para una blanca navidad y el baile del Ministerio de Magia de Londres, aunque las demoras en el mundo muggle por la expectativa seguramente afectarían a los magos con sus celebraciones. Hermione Granger, heroína de guerra y embajadora de Gran Bretaña en el mundo, bajo con parsimonia del avión que la trajo a su hogar nuevamente, desde que termino su séptimo año en Hogwarts se le antojo alejarse de las cámaras en tiempo y acepto automáticamente el gran puesto que le ofrecían desde el ministerio. Pakistán, China, Estados Unidos, Colombia, Ecuador, México, Italia, Argentina, Chile y muchos otros países habían sido paradas en esos cinco años de ausencia para Hermione.

Mientras recorría el corredor de embarque, busco con la mirada a su amiga, Ginny, quien la iría a buscar para almorzar juntas y contarse todos los pormenores de esos largos tiempos que pasaron separadas. Su amistad era aun más fuerte desde que Hermione se había mudado por el mundo, proporcionándole a su amiga una fácil escapada cuando las cosas se acabaron con Harry. Hacia un año y meses que Ginevra cayó a su departamento de Australia: demacrada, con enormes ojeras, valijas en mano y contándole que todo se había terminado con Harry.

Volvió por lo que le pertenecía: un hombre que era solo suyo desde esa noche que casi le entrego su virginidad, irresistible para su cuerpo como solo él podía ser, con sus ojos que la devoraban cada vez que la divisaba en algún pasillo del colegio, con esas grandes manos que solo una vez recorrieron su cuerpo, poseyéndola en cuerpo y en alma. Pero también se entrego a ella, él era de su propiedad y pronto de lo demostraría a la flaca tilinga que decía ser su prometida. De solo recordar eso, todos los vellos de su cuerpo se encrespaban de rabia.

-¡Hermione! –Grito una esbelta pelirroja, quien emocionada saltaba con un cartel que rezaba: "Bienvenida a casa, amiga", pero que luego termino en el suelo cuando ambas mujeres, alegres por verse de nuevo, se abrazaron con efusividad-. Te he extrañado, amiga. No sabes cuánto.

-Ginny, ¿Por qué lloras? –Susurro Hermione cuando noto que se le comenzaba a empapar la blusa ligera que llevaba-. ¿Qué diablos ha pasado?

-Harry se casara –Y por primera vez la fuerte pelirroja de los Weasley lloro frente a otras personas. Había derrotado mortifagos, visto morir a su hermano favorito, pero ninguna de esas vueltas de la vida la destrozo tanto como esto. Criada entre varones, donde las lagrimas eran signo de extrema debilidad, Ginevra nunca se permitió caer, manteniéndose siempre con un mínimo de compostura en los momentos difíciles. Pero ese día se lleno el vaso.

-¿Con quién? –Pregunto Hermione mas tarde, cuando habían llegado al departamento de la pelirroja y estaban almorzando juntas una lasaña casera-. ¿Cuándo sucedió esto?

-No lo sé. Tenía entendido que desde que rompimos no estuvo, o por lo menos que yo me enterara, con nadie. Sin embargo, -Continuo entre sollozos incontenibles-. Una mañana que llegue al ministerio me entere que el Gran Harry Potter se había comprometido con Daphne Greengrass y que harían una boda doble con la hermana de esta.

-Sí, sí, Astoria y Malfoy –Murmuro Hermione, tomando un largo trago de su cerveza de mantequilla, tratando de encontrarle pies y cabeza a la información que le había dado Ginny. Algo no concordaba.

-¿Ya lo sabías?

-Claro que lo sabía, por eso estoy aquí –Y la mirada sombría que apareció en el rostro de Hermione Granger le puso los pelos de punta a Ginny, nunca había visto a su amiga tan decidida y determinada. Sabía que había existido algo ese último año, nunca supo que paso entre Hermione y Malfoy, pero termino con cada uno en una punta diferente del planeta.

* * *

_Esa noche, Fiesta de Navidad del Ministerio de la Magia…_

Hacían varias horas que la fiesta había comenzado, la algarabía propia de esa fecha salía por las grandes ventanas del Hotel que reservaron desde el ministerio para ese acontecimiento. Grandes figuras de otros países estaban presentes, muchos héroes de la guerra y gente de alta cuna eran los participantes de la fiesta, aunque Hermione Granger estaba fuera, en la terraza. Un vestido plateado hasta medio muslo y unos altos zapatos de tacón negros, un recogido en sus rizos, poco maquillaje la hacía parecer una ilusión para todo ser humano por la irrealidad de la escena.

Desde que entro a la fiesta, las personas más renombradas peleaban por su conversación o su saludo, aun cuando ella solo quería saludar a una persona. Solo Draco Malfoy era por quien estaba allí, en esa fastuosa pero aburrida fiesta. Lo vio entrar con su traje negro de Armani, quitándole el aliento momentáneamente, aunque del brazo de una alta y delgada rubia que tenía una mueca de asco en el rostro aristocrático cuando un hijo de muggles pasó cerca de ella.

Había sentido los ojos grises sobre su persona desde hacia tiempo, por eso cuando se libro de las personas que la rodeaban, tomo una copa de champagne, sabiendo que a él solo le gustaba el whiskey y que, cuando estaban juntos, no le gustaba que bebiera, camino hacia la amplia terraza que mostraba a Londres en todo su esplendor de noche. La brisa helada le dio frio pero no quiso ir a dentro del lugar: las cenas y fiestas solo eran teatros donde representaba el papel de perfecta heroína, el obstáculo que rompió su relación con Draco. En séptimo curso los eligieron premios anuales y compartieron sala, recuerdos de esas noches solitarias en que podía dormir relajada porque no tenía que aguantar a Lavender y Parvati con sus cuchicheos. Luego, formaron una tregua para no matarse entre ellos y crearon un vínculo, algo muy parecido a la amistad. Festejaron juntos sus cumpleaños, ambos habían sido olvidados por sus padres y se hicieron tortas (aunque en diferentes fechas) para cantarse mutuamente el feliz cumpleaños. Pero lo que más recordó fue las últimas semanas, los días en que Hermione se dio cuenta que no era tan malo como parecía y que poco a poco se deslizo a su corazón, agarrándolo con uñas y colmillos. Esos días que en el sillón de la sala común se besaron sin conciencia, se acariciaron sin dejar ningún recóndito lugar sin besar.

Aun recordaba esas frías manos blancas recorriendo su cuerpo, el anhelo caliente bajando desde su vientre hacia su pelvis, el aliento pegándole sobre su cuello, la boca de Draco sobre sus pezones, el mágico dedo en su interior y el rígido miembro frotándose contra su cuerpo. No habían llegado a hacer el amor pero Hermione le permitió llegar más lejos que a cualquier otro hombre, entregándose a sí misma en plenitud. Luego de eso pasaron una semana inolvidable de besos robados en rincones oscuros y encuentros furtivos entre clases, todo hasta que Draco decidió ser un impedimento para la carrera de Hermione y que, enojada, esta aceptara la propuesta del ministerio.

-Ha pasado mucho tiempo, Granger, ¿Vicios nuevos? –Le pregunto una gruesa voz detrás de ella, que cuando se volvió se encontró con la persona que más le importaba, Draco Malfoy, que bebía tranquilamente un vaso de whiskey apoyado en una de las columnas-. Hace mucho que te fuiste.

-Ha pasado tiempo desde que estuve en Londres, si –Confirmo Hermione, bebiendo de un trago el champagne que le quedaba en la copa, como juntando el coraje-. Pero esta vez no me voy sin ti.

-Basta de eso, Granger –Sin mirarla, hizo desaparecer su vaso y camino hacia el borde, apoyándose con furia en el intrincado diseño que hacía de protección-. Fue hace tiempo, tienes que olvidarlo.

-¿Has podido olvidar esas caricias, Draco? –Susurro Hermione aproximándose a él y comenzando a acariciarlo sobre la ropa, rodeándolo con sus brazos en un apretado abrazo contra su espalda-. ¿Olvidaste esos besos, los susurros, los te quiero?

-No hagas esto, Hermione…

-¿Qué no haga qué? –Dándolo vuelta, quedaron frente a frente, con sus ojos chocando-. ¿Quieres olvidar lo que paso entre nosotros?

-Te mereces más, Hermione, un mejor hombre. Una vida de reina con algún tonto enamorado que no te haga rabiar contantemente, con unos hijos corriendo por algún parque lleno de risas, una casa luminosa y no un par de mansiones lúgubres llenas de malos recuerdos –Murmuro Draco, ahuecando su mejilla con la mano, sus ojos grises transmitían una ternura sin igual-. Nunca he sido lo suficientemente bueno para ti, ¿Comprendes? –Con cada una de esas palabras se acercaba aun mas a ella, acariciando su rostro hasta llegar a la comisura de sus labios entreabiertos, rozo con su pulgar el labio inferior antes de tragarse un gemido-. Eres inteligente, bella, con el cuerpo de afrodita y el coraje de Atenea. Podrías conseguir algo mejor que yo sin siquiera intentarlo.

Pero las palabras se le atoraron en la garganta cuando los labios pintados de rojo de Hermione se cerraron sobre su pulgar, absorbiéndolo, chupándolo, insinuando como seria si ese dedo fuera su miembro que creaba una carpa en los pantalones de marca que vestía tan elegantemente. Si saliera corriendo lo haría como un pato porque, Draco tenía la certeza de que no podría cerrar correctamente las piernas tan duro como estaba en esos momentos. Sus ojos grises se nublaron mientras miraba los gruesos labios de Hermione cerrados sobre su pulgar, calentándose aun más por saber que era mucho mejor que todas las fantasías que había tenido con un momento similar.

-Detente, Hermione, detente, por amor a Merlín –Susurro Draco gimiendo cuando la punta de la lengua de Hermione jugó con su dedo dentro de su boca.

-¿Estás seguro de que quieres que me detenga? –Murmuro soltando el dedo, aunque paso sus brazos por el cuello de Draco y apretó su cuerpo contra el suyo, sin que quedara ni un solo milímetro de espacio entre ambos. Luego paso sus brazos por el cuello de Draco como un collar de fuerza, hundiendo su rostro en el cuello de él.

-Sí.

-¿Crees que deberíamos hablar? –Y paso su lengua muy lentamente desde el cuello de la camisa de seda hasta la oreja.

-¡Listo, Hermione! He avanzado, lo nuestro es historia –Grito confundido, quería seguir apretando ese tierno cuerpo hasta el final de los tiempos pero él nunca sería lo que Hermione merecía, siempre la seguiría amando desde las sombras porque no arruinaría su vida, no la arrastraría a la oscuridad de su existencia de "hijo de mortifago", una verdad a la que estaría sentenciado hasta el día de su muerte-. Necesitas seguir adelante.

-¿Tú has seguido adelante con esa larguirucha sin curvas? –Draco ahogo un gemido de decepción cuando el cuerpo de Hermione se aparto del suyo bruscamente y su tono de voz demandaba mucha cantidad de celos.

-Si –Dijo con la determinación de alejarla de él, nunca sabría que su relación con Astoria solo era una tapadera para que ambos pudieran amar a las personas equivocadas: Draco a Hermione y Astoria a Pansy.

-Entonces, ¿Ya me olvidaste?

-Sí.

-Eso significa que quieres que me vaya a bailar adentro –Murmuro con picardía imaginando su próximo paso, nunca se habría imaginado haciendo eso pero era lo único que se le ocurría para doblegar la voluntad de Draco.

-Sí.

-Eso es una lástima –Y acercándose nuevamente, le mordisqueo el lóbulo de la oreja.

-¿Qué? –Pregunto perdido Draco, por un momento quería tirarla sobre el cemento y hacerla llegar al orgasmo bajo la luz de los fuegos artificiales de navidad.

-¿No te importa si, cuando suenen las doce, bese a otro hombre? ¿Te importa si le entrego mi cuerpo por primera vez a otro que no seas tú? –Con su dedo índice recorrió sensualmente su cuerpo desde el corpiño del vestido hasta el borde, que se levanto un poco por la fría brisa que hizo endurecer los pezones de Hermione bajo la tela, señalando la falta de ropa interior.

-Tra… Tú no traes corpiño…

-Mmmm.… No… -Y bajo el escrutinio de esa mirada hambrienta que le mandaba Draco, se arrodillo frente a él y abrió su bragueta, revelando unos bóxer que aprisionaban el rígido miembro-. ¿Qué pasa si hiciera esto con otro hombre, Draco? –Pasando la lengua por el bulto que era la ombría de Draco, lo llevo al frenesí extremo cuando lo saco definitivamente de su barrera y, como saboreando un helado, paso su boca por todo el contorno, antes de dar su último golpe:- ¿Qué harías si otro hombre disfrutara del regalo que he preservado solo para ti?

-Nadie más te tocara, Hermione. NADIE.

-¿Solo tú? –Pregunto soltando el miembro y parándose de donde estaba acuclillada.

-Solamente yo –Y le cayó la boca con un furioso beso, penetrando su boca con la lengua, devorándola como un hombre al borde del deshidratamiento al que le dan un vaso de agua. La boca de Draco sabia a whiskey y la de Hermione a Champagne pero a ninguno le importo, se besaron sin contemplación por si alguien entraba, ambos habían esperado demasiado por este momento. Cinco largos años de sequia en sus vida, de separación. La espalda de Hermione golpeo contra la pared pero ni siquiera emitió un ruido de dolor tan concentrada en acariciar todo lo que pudiera del cuerpo de su amado, mientras que este hacia lo mismo bajando el cierre del vestido. Cuando los pechos de Hermione quedaron libres, pegándole la fría brisa, la boca de Draco se aparto de la de ella para tomar su pezón derecho y chuparlo, mordisquearlo, torturarlo. Luego se paso al otro, sintiendo las manos de ella sobre su cabello, tironeándolo e incentivándolo a que siguiera.

-Preciosos, perfectos…

Susurrando mientras los amasaba con cariño, Draco parecía un lunático a la vista de Hermione, aunque esta rápidamente se perdió cuando a propósito, él soplo las áreas mojadas donde había chupado y le hizo que un escalofrió la recorriera. Pero rápidamente se recompuso y acaricio nuevamente el miembro de su compañero, quien también la acaricio sobre la pequeña tanga negra que llevaba puesta. Los dedos de Draco encontraron su clítoris sobre la tela, moviéndolo en círculos hasta que la concentración de Hermione se esfumo y solo empezó a mover las caderas en círculos, estimulándose aun más. La tela comenzó a mojarse vergonzosamente pero ella solo podía sentir y cuando Draco deslizo un dedo por la hendidura, solo atino a cabalgarlo con fuerza. Incentivándola, alzo las caderas de Hermione e hizo que abrazara su cadera con las piernas para poder satisfacerla mejor y, al mismo tiempo, mecer su erección contra su culo. Los gemidos inundaban la noche mientras la cuenta regresiva comenzó desde el salón.

-5… 4…

-Te necesito ahora, Draco.

-Pero no tenemos protección y es tu primera vez.

-3…

-No importa, solo te necesito, amor –Susurro tomando su rostro entre sus manos y besándolo suavemente.

-2…

-Te amo, Hermione –Y la penetro con delicadeza, tratando de no hacerle tanto daño ni que doliera demasiado, sabía que la primera vez era dolorosa pero Draco estaba henchido por su orgullo: el primer y último hombre en tocarla seria él, y también el único. Se quedo quieto por unos insoportables instantes.

-1… 0… ¡FELIZ NAVIDAD!

-Yo también, Draco –Moviendo las caderas porque el dolor se había desvanecido, Hermione y Draco comenzaron hacer el amor bajo los fuegos artificiales de esa mágica noche de navidad, donde solo las estrellas fueron testigos de cómo dos cuerpos se amaban en la oscuridad. Se entregaron el uno al otro en plenitud, sellando amando el cuerpo del otro más que el propio, sabiéndose cuidados y protegidos. Porque el amor los fortalecía y, Draco tenía la certeza de que Hermione por fin había regresado a la ciudad por un tiempo pero esta vez no se iría sin él.

* * *

**CONTINUARA…**

_**¿Qué paso con Ginny? Si dejan Review, se enteraran 3:) **_


End file.
